


Opportunity

by Azartti



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azartti/pseuds/Azartti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do it because the opportunity presents itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/gifts).



> Yet another gift. I just love her, okay.
> 
> Again, same as before: un-betad and prompt taken from something related to roleplaying.   
> Blindfold Me: my character will blindfold yours in order to have their fun.
> 
> Dude, I hate titles.

You do it because the opportunity presents itself.

He’s taking off his shirt and you stop him when the shirt is past his lips, eyes blind behind the fabric.

Strangely for you, he’s not complaining. He’s smirking and panting and making all this delicious sounds and _''Kiss me, you moron.''_

So you kiss him again, in the corner of the mouth, he moves his lips trying to kiss you back. You do this a couple of times more. He’s cursing in greek and italian, bucking his hips.

He looks amazing and you can't take it anymore.

You kiss him fully, hot and dirty.

He moans and groans and kisses you back, just the same.


End file.
